Arnus Prime (D14)
Icon '''is an extra-terrestrial superhero from the planet Terminus, who protects Dakota City. Jettisoned in an escape pod after a space ship malfunction, he was discovered by a slave woman in America's Deep South in 1839. He mimicked the woman's appearance, and as Augustus Freeman, he lived through four generations. He eventually settled in Dakota City as a wealthy conservative lawyer. Though gifted with great powers, he would only use them to defend the monuments of Prospect Park, until he encountered the idealistic teen '''Raquel Ervin', who felt he could become an icon to inspire others.' Icon is an ally of the Shadow Cabinet. Biography Origin Before Earth Born Arnus on Terminia, he eventually joined the galactic council known as the “Cooperative”, where he was essentially a lawyer. After adjudicating a very disagreeable situation, involving the criminal Oblivion he took a vacation. On the interstellar pleasure cruise line however, the ship came under attack, and he was forced to crash land his already damaged pod on the nearest planet, Earth. Slavery Arnus crash landed on earth in 1839 on a cotton plantation. His life pod recreated his body by duplicating the DNA of the nearest life form, a slave woman. As a human infant he learned the local language and the caste system of slavery based on skin tone. He grew to love his earth mother Miriam. Arnus later discovered he had superhuman powers and immortality. He used his powers secretly to lighten the load of his fellow slaves and aiding a resistance movement dedicated to freeing slaves known as the “underground railroad”. Here he bid his time in hopes that Earth’s technology would catch up to his own allowing his ship to be repaired. By the time he was fifteen. slavery was abolished and he took the last name “Freeman”, he also fought in the Civil war against Slavery. Due to his mutated Terminan body, he has virtual immortality, which he has manged to keep from the public by assuming the identity of his “son” throughout the years. Following the War, he attended “Fist University” where he studied law and “passed the bar’ in several states, thus able to support himself. This allowed him to retrieve his pod. Harlem Renaissance During a time of great artistic renewal known as the Harlem renaissance, he met and fell in love with Estelle Jackson, and they later married. After the disappointment by the era’s unfulfilled promise they left the country, living as expatriates in France. During World War II he fought with the allies against Nazi Germany in hopes that the united front against racial segregation would lead to more racial unity in the Americas. After the War, he and his wife returned to America. Racism reappeared even more fervently than before, though in 1964 under Martin Luther King blacks gained “legal parity’ with their white brethren. With his wife’s encouragement he increased his heroics though he never went public, this lead to rumors of a “mystery man”. During this time, they also realized their genetic incompatibility prevented them from having children. In 1977 his wife died of Cancer; This left him even more emotionally distant than before as he now lived only to return home. He blamed himself for her death since he knew his pod could have saved her if he had known how to fix it in time. He moved to Dakota, he used much of his accumulated wealth to establish the Estelle Freeman foundation there. He had a Underground Railroad museum built into a 12/13 story building he had built for his growing legal practice. He also had the remnants of his ship rebuilt into the top three floors of the Estelle Freeman Building. Modern Time He threw himself into his work and kept eyes on Alva Technologies’ which was very close to being able to repair his ship. His law firm grew to one of the most successful in the country. He became the personal lawyer to Corporate leaders, senators and the upper crust of American society. Under the guise of Augustus Freeman IV, he met Raquel Irvin who was one of a group of teens who were trying to rob him. In her he saw the same impartiality of his dead wife Estelle. This same girl would later convince him to don a costume and become “Icon”. He then became Dakota City's protector. Shortly after donning his armor Icon was recruited into the Shadow Cabinet; A super team sponsored by the Outsiders dedicated to covertly protecting humanity. Personality Business Man: Augustus is a self made Billionaire. Celebrity: Augustus has gain a lot of notoriety and fame for being one of the worlds top Lawyers, and do to his philanthropy. He's also taken on high profiled clients, and tried some of the biggest cases in the world. Expert Lawyer & Mediator: Augustus is one of the most successful Lawyers in the world, and an adept Corporate Lawyer due to his mediator background and a century’s worth of experience in American law. He built and developed his own Law Firm, which is one of the most successful in America. Augustus has become the Personal Lawyer to Corporate Leaders, Senators and the upper crust of American society. As Icon, he is among the Cooperative’s most celebrated mediators, and has extensive knowledge of the Cooperative legal system as well as decades of experience in his chosen field. Multilingual: Augustus is fluent in English and Galactic Standard, the native language of The Cooperative. Philanthropist: Augustus uses his vast amounts of wealth to help others. He's founded various centers and organizations around the world, designed to help people, one the most famous being The Freeman Community Center. Powers and Abilities Icon's lifepod altered his DNA so he would resemble a normal human being, thus enabling him to blend among Earth's natives. A side effect of this process was the maximization of his now human/alien genetic structure. Thus, Icon possesses a variety of superhuman abilities that are unusual even for a Terminan. Abilities Saves Skills Icon is among the Cooperative’s most celebrated mediators. He has extensive knowledge of the Cooperative legal system as well as decades of experience in his chosen field. Icon is an equally adept corporate lawyer due to his mediator background and a century’s worth of experience in American law. Icon is also a formidable combatant, whose fighting skills are close to those of Superman. Icon is well trained in unarmed and armed combat, having fought in major conflicts ranging from the Civil War to World War II. Some opponents underestimate Icon’s abilities since he tries to peacefully settle disputes before pummeling his foes. Icon is fluent in English and Galactic Standard, the native language of the Cooperative. Deception 8, Expertise: Law 8, Insight 8, Intimidation 10, Investigation 4, Perception 6, Persuasion 4, Stealth 6, Technology 4 Advantages Accurate Attack, All-out Attack, Assessment, Move-by Action, Power Attack, Ranged Attack Concussive Force 7, Ultimate Effort: Will Equipment Costume Icon wears a costume composed of alien materials that grant him further protection from electricity and intense heat or cold. On his command, the Info Tool at his headquarters can instantly construct his costume over his civilian clothing. When no longer needed, the costume is disassembled, converted back to energy, and stored in the structural files of the Info Tool. Immunity-''' 7 Heat, Cold, Electricity Attacks Headquarters Freeman Penthouse- After spending over a century as human Freeman realized that the Earth was his home. He built the components of his ship into his headquarters in Dakota City. Powers '''Terminan Physiology Icon is a member of the powerful alien race known as the Terminans. Terminan Cells have positronic mitochondrion, these cell organs harness positrons to reinforce cellular function. Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Icon possesses the ability to''' think, move, and react at superhuman speeds. Enhanced Dexterity''' 3 Quickness 7 Superhuman Stamina: Icon possesses highly efficient musculature which produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless stamina in all physical activities.Enhanced Ability: Enhanced Stamina 5 Superhuman Strength: Enhanced Strength 12 (+12 STR; Limited to Lifting) Enhanced Ability: Enhanced Strength 11 ' 'Invulnerability: Icon seems to possess high-invulnerability & durability, being capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. He is even capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. Icon possesses extraordinary longevity, enabling him to age at a vastly slower rate than that human beings. Hence, though centuries old, he appears to be no older than forty. Icon's lifespan is typical for a Terminan. Immunity: Immunity 12 (Aging, Life Support, Sleep) Protection: Protection 4 (+4 Toughness; Impervious extra ranks) Superhuman Senses: Icon possesses superhuman senses of sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing Senses: Senses 10 (Acute: Scent, Analytical: Touch, Analytical: Taste, Detect: Quantum powers 1, Extended: Sight 2: x100, Extended: Hearing 2: x100, Radius: Quantum powers, Ranged: Quantum powers) Positron Manipulation ' '''as a side effect of bonding '''Terminan' to Human DNA Icon has the ability to control a radiant energy based on positrons. He can manipulate this energy for various effects.' ' Concussive Force Bolts: '''Icon can release positron energy from his hands as bolts of concussive force. '''Concussive Force Bolts: Blast 14' (DC 29) 'Energy Enhanced Punches: Icon can focus positron energy into his fists, which he can then use to shatter virtually any substance. Energy Enhanced Punches: Damage 14 (DC 29; Penetrating 15) Energy Pulse: Icon can release all of his body's positron energy as a massive omnidirectional pulse of devastating power. Energy Pulse: Burst Area Damage 14 (DC 29; Burst Area: 30 feet radius sphere) Stun Bolts: '''Icon can project low-energy bolts that render human beings unconscious by disrupting the electrical impulses in their nervous systems. Icon can also use these bolts like an electromagnetic pulse to overload electronic devices. '''Stun Bolts: Affliction 14 (1st degree: Dazed, 2nd degree: Stunned, 3rd degree: Incapacitated, Resisted by: Fortitude, DC 24; Increased Range: ranged) Flight: Icon flies by projecting of positrons and utilizing his superhuman speed. Icon can fly far beyond supersonic speeds. Flight: Flight 14 Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his nigh invulnerability to injury, it is possible to injure Icon. If injured, his body redirects positrons to repair damaged tissue. Persistent Regeneration 14 Complications Weakness- Icon Derives his powers from his body's ability to manipulate positrons; Disrupting his natural positronic field with electricity or certain bands of radioactivity negates those powers. Identity: Arnus Prime cherishes the Freeman Legacy and dedicates tremendous energy to maintain the secret of his August identity. Allies * Raquel Ervin/Rocket – Saw Augustus Freeman IV use his powers when his home was being robbed, and convinced him to become a super hero, as well as take her on as sidekick. All of Rocket's superhuman powers derive from her inertia belt, based on tech from Icon's ship. * Darnice/Rocket II – Raquel's best friend. Darnice took on the role of Rocket while Racquel was on maternity leave (one insisted upon by both Icon and her close friends). * Amistad Augustus Ervin – Raquel's infant son, named for the Spanish slave ship and for her partner, Icon. * Rufus T. Wild– Buck Wild possessed "belief defyin' strength" and "tungsten hard skin", but spoke as if he came from a blaxploitation film. He was a hero to the local folks, but he also took money for his work. Enemies * Oblivion- Alien who sabotaged Icon's ship and made it crash on Earth. He returns to Earth in Icon's absence and kills his replacement, Buck Wild. Reference Comics Vine Icon Article: http://comicvine.gamespot.com/icon/4005-47395/ Re: Gamebook's builds: Power Profile heroes by hs5ias » Sun Nov 10, 2013 6:14 am :http://www.atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=57140&start=15#p1362567 Wikipedia Icon Article: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Icon_%28comics%29 Category:Arnus Prime Category:Weakness Category:Identity Category:D14 Category:Termian Physiology Category:Positron Manipulation Category:Paragon